Secrets In the Moonlight
by MySweetWolf
Summary: One night in the moonlight changes things for Leah as Bella finally decides that Leah was the one she wants to be with, which leads to a steamy night on the cliffs. Revealing many secrets that Leah has kept, secrets that only Bella knows.


**The First Time Contest **  
_**Penname: **__MySweetWolf_  
_**Title: **__Secrets in the Moonlight _  
_**Word Count: 4,638**_  
_**Rating: M for graphic scenes. **_  
_**Pairing: Leah/Bella**_  
_**Summary: One night in the moonlight changes things for Leah as Bella finally decides that Leah was the one she wants to be with, which leads to a steamy night on the cliffs. Revealing many secrets that Leah has kept, secrets that only Bella knows. **_  
_**Disclaimer: These are all SM characters.**_

* * *

**Leah**

With an angry huff I phase out, not bothering about my state of undress as I stalk towards the cliffs. Sam and his fucking imprint brain, I know about imprinting now and everything has changed since… since, well, I imprinted. But I hate the fact that he so openly rubs it in my face, that his love with Emily is more passionate, intense and 'true' than he ever loved me.

Insensitive jerk.

But I don't love him anymore. No. Not anymore. My love is now a paleface girl with the most… _no Leah, no, you cannot go there. _I scold myself with a frown and a mental kick.

_"But you know you want to, she's been on your mind for months. You even had a little session in the bathroom this morning, using the shower head and your fingers, with her supple breasts, narrow waist and perfect ass acting out your own personal porn, you sick little girl..." _My mind taunts me.

Looking up I let the moonlight bask me, the breeze blowing up the ocean's mist and cooling my flushed exposed skin. I miss being human, miss the chilling cold. It's never cold now, no, my body runs hot—too hot—taking away the pleasure that I always had in feeling the blissful cold on my skin. Letting me know I was alive, that I was still here breathing.

Remembering how she looked to me as I stood in the shower this morning, I could feel myself slowly getting turned on; my thighs rub together, causing me to whimper at the friction.

Raising my arms above my head, I feel the delicious stretch along my spine. Standing upright after being on all fours for so long feels strange and I need to get used to standing horizontal once again.

The sharp salty smell of the sea wafts over me and goose bumps prickle across my skin, making my already hard nipples tighten more and I drop my head back, groaning.

"Leah?"

I drop my arms and snap my head around as I hear my name for the first time in what feels like a life time. Panic swells slightly in me as the voice registers in my mind and my state of undress.

Oh my God!

I'm naked!

"Are you okay?"

_Bella_.

"Um…" I say, as I try to wrap my arms around my exposed breasts and tightly clipped pussy, "I'm fine… I was just…" I stutter out as her frame comes into view, her eyes twinkling with emotion, a smile on her rose tinted lips.

"Here," she says, smiling, and not needing an explanation, as she takes her checked shirt off and drapes it around my naked shoulders, "Aren't you cold?"

"No." I say, honestly, "The air feels wonderful tonight."

"Well, I think we should have a fire," she says, smiling, pulling a small packet of matches out of her rucksack along with some newspaper. "I was coming up here to spend the night on my own anyway, so I have provisions!" she chuckles as she raises her bag conspiratorially.

"On your own?" I ask, scowling, "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

_Please say no, please, I need to be by your side… _my mind begs me.

"God no!" she says, smiling again, "It's nice to have some company that doesn't involve a can of Vitamin R and a game on the TV!" she finishes with a laugh, before she unclips her sleeping bag from beneath the rucksack and throws it on the ground before removing the contents. Unbelievably, she has a small pan attached to the bag, and I'm stunned when she takes bread, fruit, marshmallows and a can of baked beans and sausages.

"Wow!" I say, laughing, "Bella Swan, Girl Scout!"

She grins at me as I shake my head and smile, she giggles and her eyes drop to stare at my bare tits before flickering down and back up as I slip my arms into the shirt and button it up. But I can't truly believe my eyes, did she check me out? Or was it something my imagination created to taunt me. With a sad sigh I pull the shirt down, surprisingly it sits on my upper thighs and covers me completely. Dipping my head to the side, I sniff deeply as her scent assaults my senses.

"Leah?" she asks concerned as I shudder a little bit, "Are you cold now?"

"No. Not cold," I say swallowing thickly, "Um… I'm… er… right, why don't you get a fire started and I'll go and collect some dry wood?"

I try to walk towards the forest, to gain some sense of control back. My wolf came close to the surface as her vanilla and strawberry scent assaults my senses.

"No, you start the fire," she says, flinging the matches at me, "Your feet are bare, I don't want you getting hurt, you get it started, I'll be back in a bit," she finishes as she stares at my legs for a little longer than she should, turns and walks away. I smile slightly, she knows about me being a wolf that I cannot be hurt and yet she still worries. My eyes watch as she disappears amongst the trees, I can hear her shoes as they crunch on the pine needles that scatter the impromptu campsite.

I stare for a few more moments, my ears searching for anything potentially dangerous to my wolfs mate. When I was satisfied of what I hear, or lack of, I use a stick to rake the ashes from our little stone fire circle. This place is our own little hideaway, and Bella and I come up here quite often, when it isn't raining, and made this protective ring many moons ago to keep our beloved forest safe.

With a smile I couldn't help but remember the night so many moons ago of her finding me here. It was the day Sam announced that he and Emily had finally set a wedding date and wished for my father to oversee the ceremony and it was also the day she had saved me. The day I imprinted on her.

_I let out a sob as I stumble towards the cliffs, my heart clenching and breaking more as my resolve shattered. Everything I knew was now gone, my life destroyed by my cousin and this fucked up gene. I had the worst luck in the world, only I would lose my fiancée to my cousin and only I would be the first female to change. _

_"WHY ME?" I cry to the heavens as I slam my hands into the closest tree. Sobs wracked my body as it vibrated, my wolf wanting to phase, but I held it in, I held in one of the very things I wanted to escape. _

_With the little strength I had left I managed to pull myself up and stumble into the clearing I always escaped to, the clearing I found when Sam disappeared, and the one I went to when he left me and so on. It was a small clearing on the cliffs no one knows or dare visits as it is a climb and very well hidden. There is no path to here, no signs of a man made walk or anything indicating this slice of heaven was here. _

_It was small, only enough to fit a little fire place, a two man tent or six people, plus a little cliff. It was ringed off with pine trees which littered the ground mixing in with the dirt, sand and patches of grass. _

_I stumble to the cliff edge, hissing in pain as I felt my knees split open and heal when I fell to my knees, slowly I crawled forward, the weather turning from light rain to a steady pour, the wind whipping my hair as I looked down at the violent sea. _

_With a sob, I stand, my feet hanging over the edge as I lift my arms up to just fall. _

_"Leah!" I heard a horrified voice gasp out in shock, desperation. Turning I see her in the rain, further blurred by my tears. An angel. _

_"Please, just let me die! I'm not worth it…" I choke out. _

_"No, Leah. Don't, you are worth It, Leah. YOU ARE!" she tells me desperately, her voice trembling but true. With a sob, my body shaking from her words I stumble forward, the angel catches me as I fall. _

_Her arms wrap around me, comforting me. When my sobs finally die down, I finally look up. My breath hitches as I take in the deep brown and gold flecked eyes. They were rimmed red from tears but full of relief as her little hands clutched my waist. But that's not what got me though, it was the sensation of tiny micro titanium fibres weaving themselves together and anchoring me to her. She was my imprint, my love and my everything. _

_"Bella" I breathe. _

_"Leah!" she gasps. _

I shake my head of the memory and collect handfuls of dried needles, and line the fireplace with them; they will act as a sort of tinder because they are so very dry. Tearing the paper into strips, I screw it up into tight balls and pack it into the circle. Standing, I collect an armful of small, dry kindling sticks and place them in an organised pile on top of the paper before I set it alight. Sitting down, I watch as the blue and yellow flames lick around the wood, blowing softly on the little embers to help grow the little flecks of fire.

Another memory comes back to me, the night I told her about the imprint. Where my luck, once again, proved it was not on my side.

_It was a nice night and once again, I found myself walking towards the little patch of heaven. But this time, it wasn't empty, no, there in the clearing lay Isabella Swan, her eyes closed as the moonlight bathed her. _

_"Bella?" I call out, to alert her. Her body bolts upright and twists tensely as she scans the woods; shaking my head at myself I step from the cover of the trees into the light. Her eyes and frame relaxed instantly as she took me in. _

_"Oh it's only you Leah, I thought it was someone else" she whispers out before laying back down. Slowly I moved towards her, now realising she was crying, her soft cheeks stained with dry tears and red lines. _

_"Are you okay Bella?" I ask, sitting by her side, my hand hovering over hers as if to grip it in comfort only to pull back at the last second. I took this second to let my eyes go over her small frame that was only clad in a tank and form fitting jeans. Her shirt clung to her chest from sweat and moisture of the sea, clinging to her supple breasts. _

_"I'm okay, Leah… How do you know about this place? I thought I was the only one who knew and ever came here." she asks me, her eyes opening to look into mine. My breathe hitches as my name falls from her lips like a sinful prayer. _

_"I thought I was the only one too. I come here to think, to escape all the pack drama" I tell her honestly. _

_"Me too, I come here to escape the drama in my life. With Jake and Edward constantly on my back…" she trails off, her voice small and sad. We sat in silence before she rolls on her stomach and looks up at me, a little confused frown on her face. "Leah, why do I feel such this intense connection to you?" she asks warily, but still wanting to know. _

_"I… Um… I… Bella… I imprinted on you" I stutter out, looking away. My heart clenches with each passing minute from her silence. _

_"Leah… I… I can't be with you, I love Edward… I want to be with him…" she whispers, her voice broken and my heart shattered once more. _

_"I understand…" I choke out, standing. Only stopping when I felt her little hand catch mine, I look down at our clasping hands, savouring this little contact. Sparks and fire burned around my fingertips. _

_"I'd still like to be friends though… if that is okay?" she asks me warily and I couldn't help but nod in agreement with her, _anything to get a chance to be near her_. _

_"Yes, I… I can be that for you" I choke out before taking off in a run, my clothes exploding around me as phase. Letting a howl escape my muzzle, creating an eerie feeling to the night._

Just as the twigs begin to crackle and spark, Bella reappears struggling to carry the huge armful of wood that she's collected.

Jumping up, I rush to help her, "Just drop them, Bells! Jeez! How long are you planning on camping out up here?" I laugh and as I go to grab them, our hands touch and an energy, that I've never known before, yet always seems to accompany her touch, fires around my fingertips, making me jerk my arm back at exactly the same time as she does, causing the logs to land loudly on the sandy ground.

Staring at one another, looking slightly alarmed, trying to contain the laughter we then begin to busy ourselves building up the fire and getting the food ready. Bella puts the sausages and beans into the small pan and wedges it onto the edge of the fire, stirring it with a fork all the while, and I stab sticks through two slices of bread and toast it over the now roaring flames.

Luckily she had brought a fork and a spoon so we can both eat at the same time, and it feels both odd, and good, to consume food that's not only hot but that actually tastes of something other than raw flesh and blood.

The marshmallows taste like hot, melting, sweet, heavenly clouds as their flavour almost explodes on my tongue and as Bella groans and licks her lips as she bites noisily into the first one, my clit throbs inappropriately at her sounds and the sight of her tongue as it flicks along her protruding bottom lip.

I felt my nether regions begin to tingle with desire as I rub my legs together for friction, with a shake of my head I try to compose myself, I tidy and clear everything away as Bella sees to the fire.

Her frame illuminated by the orange glow, her hips swinging as she hums while stocking more wood into the hungry flames. Her pony tail was pulled to one side, leaving her left shoulder bare.

Clearing my throat and fanning my face I lay myself down on the cool grass by the fire, for the little distraction I could get before she joins me.

We chat as we stretch out beside the fire until Bella yawns loudly. "I need to sleep Leah," she says as she rubs her hands over her eyes. "I've been working since before light this morning and I'm really tired." she explains.

I sit up and shake the mop of hair that is left on my head, trying not to show I was a little down at the fact that I would possibly have to leave.

"Okay, well, I will just head off home then. Thanks for sharing your dinner with me, I've loved catching up with you," I murmur, "Is it okay if I borrow your shirt until tomorrow? I'll wash it and leave it at Charlie's if you don't mind?" I say, as disappointment floods me.

"Do you have to leave?" she asks. "My sleeping bag is pretty big, you could sleep up here with me?" she says quietly, her eyes sparkling with hidden emotions.

"Okay…" I say, quietly and I watch, unable to look away as Bella kicks off her shoes and undoes her jeans. She pulls them down and then removes her long sleeved t-shirt until she's left standing in nothing but a tiny pair of cotton panties and a cropped vest top, both in a pale blue. She spends a very long time folding her clothing up and places them inside her rucksack once more. My eyes stay glued to her ass as she swings her hips.

My mouth instantly goes dry when she turns around and I have to force myself to focus my eyes away from her hard nipples that show through the fine cotton of her top. Her skin is usually the colour of spilled milk, but she's obviously been spending time on the beach at La Push and a golden, honeyed glow, tints her long, slender, shapely legs. Instantly, the wetness between my thighs increases and my fingers twitch as she drags the band out of her long, thick, wavy hair, freeing it so that it spills all over her shoulders and down her back. She gives it a quick shake and runs her fingers through her hair, making her even more desirable and beautiful.

"Climb in," she says, quietly, as she bends down and unzips the sleeping bag.

Fuck.

Her bottom looks like two perfect apricots and I can see the crotch of her pants, stretched tightly over her pussy as she leans further forwards.

Dropping down to my knees before she can see the effect that she has on me, I shimmy over to the far side.

Bracing myself, I feel her slide in behind me and press herself against me. "I'm going to have to wrap my arm around you, Leah," she explains, "There isn't much room in here for us both." she giggles as she does so, her foot and knee nudging between my legs as well.

The heat of her skin against my body, despite it being over the fleeced cotton of her shirt, burns me, and I have to bite my cheek to stop myself from whimpering as her fingers dig into the soft fabric and pull it taught at the same time that her crotch presses against my bare ass.

"You're so hot, Leah," she says as she throws the top of the unzipped sleeping bag back, uncovering us once more, "It feels like I'm lying beside a naked flame…" she continues, lowering her voice as she looks down.

Rolling over, I stare at her and gasp because she is sitting up staring right back at me. She smooths a tendril of my hair away from my cheek and leaves her fingers on my skin, as I try to pull my top down that is now up around my breasts, exposing me from the waist down.

"You're blushing, Leah," she says, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" I say and my voice sounds thick and strange, "Just… um… I feel… um… a bit…" I begin as she bends down and kisses me gently on the lips.

As she pulls back, she looks horrified, "Fuck! Leah! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she gasps out. "Please just forget that ever happened! I'm so sorry! I'll go and sleep over there, don't worry, you have the sleeping bag, I'll get dressed and sleep on some leaves." she says, her hand running through her messy tangled hair.

"No!" I say, "No, don't go! Please! I don't want you to go! Please, please, don't." I say, holding onto her arm tightly, "Please… kiss me again… please, Bella."

"What?" she asks, sounding stunned, "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes… I've wanted you to kiss me for such a long time… only… I've never kissed a girl…" I whisper, "I don't know what to do…"

"Well, I have," Bella says, smiling and my breathing hitches. "I've been with girls, Leah. You know... before I came here. I know exactly what to do… if you're really sure?"

_I didn't know that. _

_Maybe I won't be experienced enough for her… _my mind whispers..

"Oh…" I whisper as excitement makes my body heat increases even higher. "I'm sure…"

"And I don't suppose it's much different to kissing a boy," she finishes, smiling, before she bends down and presses our lips together gently, before she trails her tongue along my bottom lip.

Oh my God.

Humming as the sensations of desire and desperation saturate my nerve endings, I open my mouth without hesitation and our tongues touch for the first time, stroking and rubbing against one another's.

Without me even realising what I'm doing, I wrap one arm around her waist and the other around her neck and pull her down towards me.

Shimmying slightly, I part my thighs as she climbs on top of me, until she is lying between my legs, pressing our pussies together, as we continue to kiss, with the burning passion building steadily.

She was wrong though.

Kissing a girl isn't the same.

Nowhere near the same.

Her full bottom lip feels softer and plumper in my mouth as I suck at it, and her tongue is somehow silkier and sweeter, and there is a more electrical hum about the entire experience than there ever was when I was kissing Sam.

It feels like the most natural and perfect thing in the world and as her fingers slip through my hair, I raise my face further and deepen the kiss, wanting, and needing, more.

Raising my pelvis, I groan as our clits rub and press and instinctively, I lower my hand until I cup her left breast, stroking my thumb over her hard, distended nub as I do so.

Pulling back, I stare at her and we are both breathing heavily, "Is this alright?" I ask, "Am I doing it right?"

"Don't stop," she groans as she grabs the hem of her top and yanks it over her head.

Staring at her dark pink nipple that is mere inches from my mouth, I swallow back my fear before I pull her down towards me once again, and swirl my tongue around her hardened, aroused flesh.

"Fuck, Leah…" she moans out as she presses our pusses together harder. "More…"

Immediately, she pulls away from me and slithers down my body, frantically tugging at the thick fabric of her shirt. Grabbing the sides of it, she begins yanking firmly, and the buttons fly off in all directions before she finally pulls the material apart. "I can't fucking wait, I want to see you now!" she says, firmly.

Cupping her hands around my firm breasts, she licks her lips as she strokes her fingers over my tits. Her eyes roam my exposed body hungrily, almost as if she has never seen such beauty before. It sooths my worry a little more about being inexperienced in this, in being with a woman.

"So pretty… so beautiful…" she murmurs before she drops down and begins suckling firmly on one dark nipple. The other one needs to be touched so instinctively I pull and tug at my nipple, writhing against her due to the dual assault.

The feeling is unbearably arousing and I jerk against her just as her hand slithers down my body and strokes my pussy. "God you're wet…" she says between sucks and after gently stroking over and around my swollen, exposed clit, she trails her finger down and slowly pushes it inside of my slippery lips.

"Oh God!" I gasp out as I raise my pelvis and spread my thighs wider. "More, Bella, more!" I demand, jerking frantically. Pulling back, she stares into my eyes as she twists two fingers together and pushes them gently inside of me, moving them slowly.

No smooth cock has ever felt so delicious in the way that her digits move inside of me and as she rotates and twirls her fingers, I let out an agonised groan, desperate for more. When she curls them upwards and hits something deep inside of me, I almost cum immediately.

"BELLA!" I yell out into the darkness, instantly silencing the chirruping insects.

"Is that nice?" she asks, and as I pant out loudly and nod in frantic desperation, she grins.

"Wait until you feel what I'm going to do to you next…" she says, and instantly, she moves down my body and clamps her mouth onto my clit, sucking firmly as she does so.

It's almost too much and as she presses her fingers harder, I jerk upwards against her and cum in her mouth, screaming and bucking against the pretty, delicate girl who is making love to me with her fingers, tongue and lips.

As I regain a semblance of consciousness, Bella is lying on top of me again, stroking my face with one hand and rolling a nipple with the fingers of her other one. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she asks, and as I shake my head, she begins kissing me frantically, fucking my mouth with her tongue as she rubs our bare pussies together firmly. Almost immediately, I gasp out at the feelings firing around me once more, I wrap one leg around her narrow waist, and as my hands grasp her small ass cheeks, I shudder as a second climax rattles around my body at the same time as Bella throws her head back and groans loudly, cumming as well.

"LEAH!" My name falling from her lips once more, but this time in a cry of pure pleasure.

She collapses against me and we lay in a hot, damp, sweaty heap until the darkness of exhausted satisfaction takes us both away to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

I blink my eyes as the light from the sun wakes me. I sit bolt upright up looking around, panicked that it was all a dream, only to relax and rub my eyes as I see Bella still asleep and very naked curled into my hip. Her hair is a mess, her face flushed and little love bites littered her skin in several places. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was here, and she was really here. With me.

A bite mark now graced her exposed shoulder, in the soft spot where her shoulder connected to her neck. It was my mark.

_My lips sucked and nipped her flesh as she moans my name, telling me to suck harder, to keep going as my thumb swirled and stroked her nub. _

_"Leah… Mark me!" she gasps out, close to her climax. _

_My wolf howls with joy as I bring her over to the edge, my teeth breaking her flesh. _

I couldn't help it as a purr of pleasure escapes my lips as I remember marking her. My hand stretches out and carefully brushes away a stray hair from her cheek, causing her to stir and wake. Her eyes blink, to adjust to the light as she smiled up at me.

"Leah" she whispers with a sleepy smile.

"I thought I dreamt last night, what changed your mind… I thought… I thought you wanted to be with Edward" I choke out, trying to not be bitter and ruin the moment.

"I was fooling myself Leah… Ever since you told me, ever since I saw you for the first time I was attracted to you… You're it for me Leah, you're my forever." She whispers, sitting up. A soft smile on her face, as she stares into my eyes.

I couldn't help but the little sigh of relief and hitched breath, causing her to giggle softly at me as her thumb traces my lips.

"I would like that" I whisper with an excited smile. Pulling her into me, my lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss, my thumb brushing over my mark causing her to moan, she was mine now, forever mine.

* * *

**Authors Note: I would like to thank those who had helped me with this, spesh my amazing lemon vixen, i love you!**


End file.
